The Letter
by kidjim25
Summary: What happens when Glinda receives a letter from that special someone. as the world around her starts to be turned upside down. My first Fan Fic Please review all comments good or bad will be taken seriously. Thanks!
1. Prologue

Authors note. This is my first fanfic. So please bear with me as I write these chapters.

I don't own the characters or anything like that. So here we go! Oh PS if this goes well it will eventually become Gelphie. So I'll rate it a high T

Glinda sat at her desk in the former bedroom of the Wizard. This was her bedroom now, and everyday it reminded her of all that had transpired these past six months. Dusk was settling across the land casting a golden glow on the city. As she gazed out towards the setting sun she was reminded of the words that Elphaba had spoken that fateful day when the Wizard and Morrible had dashed all their hopes and dreams. "Look to the Western Sky" ran through Glinda's head.

"Oh Elphie why did you have to die", "I miss you so so so much and I never got the chance to truly tell you how I felt." She stood and went to the window; this was normal, at this time of day, as she always held out hope that somehow maybe, just maybe she would see that speck of black on the pink and orange sky and know that Elphaba, Elphie to her, was actually alive and that someday things would be ok. As usual she saw nothing and her heart sank. The past six months had been hell and it looked as if this would be just another day ending with Glinda the Good falling into a dreamless and fitful sleep.

Returning to her desk she noticed an envelope that hadn't been there before she went to watch the sunset.

"Where did this come from?" she mused. "I haven't been gone for more than five tic tocks and I heard no one come into the room."

As she sat down to examine the object she didn't notice the bookcase behind her sliding back into its original position. For you see there were hidden passages all throughout the palace and this was one of them. She also didn't notice the small pieces of straw that lead away from her desk. On the front of the envelope was the letter G in an odd green script. Not the official Ozian court script but yet somehow familiar to Glinda. Flipping it over there was a wax seal, a plain green, except for the small symbol of a setting sun embossed into the center of the seal. Carefully almost lovingly she opened it. Something about it seemed magical. "it couldn't be" she thought "No" as she pulled the letter out of the envelope she reached out for a glass of wine that was left from dinner. As she read the words on the page her eyes started to swim "it can't be", "She's Dead!" and as the final line was processed by her brain she dropped the wine glass. It hit the stone floor and shattered into a thousand pieces. A visible description of her mind as Glinda the Good passed out from shock…..


	2. the death of OZ

Fiyero was in the process of closing the bookcase door to the secret passage when he heard the crash and thump of Glinda hitting the floor after reading the letter from Elphaba.

"That can't be good" he thought.

Reopening the door a crack revealed his worst fear. There was Glinda on the floor passed out from shock due to the contents of the letter.

"Great, this wasn't in the plan", mulled Fiyero. "Now what am I going to do?"

He wished that Elphaba had just come herself but they both knew that wasn't a possibility. She was thought to be dead and it was pretty obvious that she was the only green girl in all of OZ. If she was seen anywhere her life would again be in danger and this time she wouldn't have a bucket of water thrown on her. It would be the firing squad or beheading. So the plan was created to use Fiyero's fame as "The Scarecrow" to get him through the checkpoints and into the palace. His objective was simple, at least that was its original intent. Deliver the letter in secret and watch for Glinda's reaction. If all had gone well she would have followed the directions in the letter and tonight there would be a single candle burning in the window of her bedroom. That would have been the sign that Glinda was willing to see Elphaba. It had been Elphaba's hope that Glinda would let her in, for two reasons, one Elphaba couldn't take it anymore, she needed to see her, and that Glinda's life was in mortal peril. For you see Elphaba had another of her famous visions. In it she saw Morrible standing over Glinda and in the next instant Morrible had struck her down with a lightning bolt. In this vision though the moon was partially visible through the large window in the background and through that Elphaba and Fiyero were able to figure out that the vision was only days away. Hence the plan that was currently taking place. It wasn't in anyone's wildest dreams that Glinda would be so overcome by what was written that she would faint.

"I need to get you out of here, if I don't the guards may move you to the hospital where we can't get you out or Morrible might attack early and then you'll be gone and that just cannot happen" Fiyero mumbled to himself as he formulated what to do next.

Thankfully he still had the strength of a human, if not the body, of one. Fiyero ran back into the room and picked up Glinda off the floor. He took her into the passage and gently laid her on the dusty floor. While doing this he caught a glimpse of something he hadn't seen in months, something Elphaba would be quite pleased to have back. Fiyero went back into the room and grabbed the letter, the grimmerie, a black hat and what to most looked like a dirty old broom. Taking them back into the passage he shut the door behind him and said to no one in particular. "Well Miss Glinda how will we ever get you out of here if you don't wake up."

"Damn Fae's going to be pissed. This is not good!"

Meanwhile in Southstairs Prison, Morrible had been plotting Glnda's demise from the beginning and tonight it would come to fruition. This would be an attack on OZ like no one had ever seen. Not since the Ozma Regent's removal would a takeover of power be so swift, or as ruthless. Her forces would sweep out of Southstairs like a tornado taking all of the Emerald City by surprise. Anyone caught in the streets would be struck down where they stood. Many innocent people would die but she did not care, to Madame Morrible OZ needed a good cleaning, but most of all it was Glinda that was to be taken out once and for all. With that accomplished nothing would be in the way of keeping Morrible from being the Supreme Ruler of OZ. For the past six months she had used all of her magical powers and charms to procure the needed troops to make her coup successful. She had found a very capable second in command by the name of Torpor. It was his job to take his band of the most ruthless killers in Southstairs, storm the palace and kill Glinda in her sleep. If all went well the coup would be over before anyone even realized it began. But what of the Gale force you might ask? Well that's where Morrible took great delight. She would be able to use her most destructive forces. She planned for a massive cyclone to hit the main barracks and then continuous lightning to electrocute any survivors. OZ was truly in great peril and no one on the surface knew other than the one woman they feared more than even those in Southstairs.

"Soon Glinda my sweet, all will be mine!" cackled Morrible.

"Thanks to the small-mindedness of the people of this country I was able to rid myself of the only person who could defeat me. Now nothing can keep me from my place as Emperor of OZ!" Morrible shouted from her cell

"Prepare to be free my people!" she screamed, and the attack began Lightning flew everywhere and blew the doors off of the cells. A cheer went up from the prisoners and within minutes the guards were overtaken. The takeover of the prison lasted less then 5 minutes. No alarm was sounded, no help arrived, OZ as people knew it was in its death throws and no one was the wiser.

Elphaba was hiding in an abandoned house on the edge of the city. They had found the place only the day before but it afforded a great view of Glinda's bedroom and would allow for them to see the signal if she desired to see Elphaba. She had written the letter only yesterday. Going over in her mind each sentence, each word, and each syllable until she had crafted one of the most loving apologies anyone had ever written. She knew she had hurt her friend, no her love, more than anything could. She wasn't even sure Glinda would want to see her but she knew she had to at least try. Elphaba could never forgive herself if Morrible had her way and her vision came true.

The letter read like this.

_My dearest Glinda,_

_ These past six months have been the lowest of my life. I know you think I am dead, as does the rest of OZ. I could no longer take the pain in my heart knowing the pain I was causing you. Therefore I write this letter to you in the hopes you will allow me back into your life. Even in some small way it would make my heart swell with joy to have you Glinda my sweet, be a part of me again. I also write this because I have had a vision one that I dare not write to you about lest this letter be intercepted. All I can say is that you are in great peril and it is my wish to remove you from that. All I ask is that tonight you light a single candle and put it in the western window of your bedroom. That will be the signal for our mutual friend to come to you and take you to me. _

_I beg of you Glinda for your forgiveness and to be back in my life and together we can stop this peril that threatens both you and OZ._

_Yes Glinda I am alive and well and I love you more than life itself._

_Yours,_

_E_

Fiyero was to be the one to meet her that night he would come in through the passage and awaken Glinda from there they would sneak out of the palace and come to the abandoned house. That was about as far as Elphaba had planned, she figured she had a few days to work out how to stop Morrible. Little did she know all that was about to change.

Fiyero was about to try and give Glinda a shake when from outside the palace there came a noise like the sky itself was being torn open. From the depths of Southstairs thousands of prisoners raced out the entrance. Morrible at the head of the throng immediately called down from the heavens a storm of epic proportions, throwing lightning this way and that. The cyclone worked. It wiped out nearly all the Gale Force before they could even get out of the mess hall, as they had just sat for dinner.

"Good Unnamed God", shouted Fiyero "Fae was right!"

"Glinda you need to wake up now!" he yelled. He slammed the door to the passage shut and hoped no one knew they were there. The good witch still hadn't stirred.

Back at the abandoned house Elphaba saw the storm suddenly appear and could hear the faint roar of the horde and screams of those caught in the way. She also saw the cyclone hit the mess hall of the Gale Force. She stared in disbelief at what she was seeing but what stunned her the most was the sudden, massive bolt of lightning that hit the very window in which Glinda was to light her candle. It was so powerful it blew out all the windows on that floor and took the roof clean off. Elphaba had no way of knowing that in fact Glinda was safe in the secret corridor. All she could do was scream GLINDA!, she didn't even know she was doing it, and as she did that her mind began to shut down for you see her vision was coming true and she was too late to stop it…..


	3. Reunion

A/N sorry this is taking a while to update my story. My work schedule doesn't allow me to have much time and writing for me is sort of a two step process. I write the chapter out on paper to get it out of my head and then I type it up. It looks like I'm going to average one week to write and one to type. So hopefully if it all goes well it will be at most a new chapter every two weeks or so. More if I can write faster hehe. I do have the ending in mind so this should be a complete story. But enough of the authors note. On with the show! PS thank you to all that have reviewed and added "The Letter" to their favs. It means a lot !!!!! Keep 'em coming both good and bad I appreciate all reviews.

The lightning struck the bedroom of Glinda like an atom bomb. The air itself exploded in a flash fire. If Glinda had been in the room she would have been killed instantly. Fortunately she was not. The bookcase hiding the entrance to the passage was blown shut and thus the destruction did not reach the blond beauty or Fiyero. What it did do was wake her from unconsciousness.

"Where am I?" "Elphie!" "Scarecrow?" all combined into a semi-intelligible squeak from Glinda.

"Calm down, calm down," soothed Fiyero. "The Emerald City is under attack by people that are out to harm you Glinda and take over the city. What we need to do is get you to safety" he spoke.

Glinda hesitated to move from the seated position she was in. she didn't understand anything that was going on and was still in a bit of shock.

"Please Glinda follow me I will get you to safety" and after a pause… "To Elphaba"

"But Scarecrow where are we and where did you come from, and this letter who wrote it?" replied Glinda.

"All in good time but right now we must leave before the evil doers reach your rooms. If we are found you are certain to be killed and there is no way that I will allow that to happen!" and with that she stood and let Fiyero lead her down the stairs towards the unknown.

Elphaba awoke with a start. It was pitch black in the room. She couldn't tell how long she had been unconscious. When she finally had the strength to get up she went to the window and looked out. What she could see was that the street was deserted. Most of the houses in this district were deserted anyway but the ones that had been inhabited now looked like their owners were long gone. She looked to the east towards the palace and could se that in fact hours had passed since she passed out. Elphaba was able to tell this by the orange glow that appeared on the horizon. The sun had risen but could not be seen due to storm clouds that went from above the palace to just above the horizon and beyond. Fires burned throughout the Emerald City as Morrible's followers looted and pillaged. The worst damage though was concentrated on the Palace itself especially the upper floors. Elphaba's heart grew heavy at the sight. For she just knew the two people she cared about in this world were surely dead. She was all alone in the world now and Morrible had won. It was this heavy heart that drew her out into the open. She took her cloak from the peg and walked out to the front yard of the house.

The wind had started to pick up at this point and it masked the approach of two cloaked figures. The smaller of the two looked at the larger as they neared the person standing in the front yard of the small abandoned home. The larger nodded to the smaller and it moved towards the figure in the yard. The figure came close enough to touch Elphaba but hesitated she couldn't help but feel a nervous energy come over her. As she knew that the love of her life was but a hand span away. Glinda told herself now or never and reached for the other girls arm.

As Elphaba felt the touch of Glinda on her arm she spun around to defend herself. As she did this she saw a glimpse of the figure beneath the cloak and stopped. Her eyes grew wide and a single sound left her lips in a nearly silent whisper. "Glinda"

All Glinda could do was nod, biting her lip, and feeling tears start to form she moved closer to Elphaba but the verdant woman bet her to it. She fell to her knees in front of her and buried her head in Glinda's waist. She looked up into Glinda's eyes and could feel the tears forming at the edges of her own. Her mind though strong at this point failed and all that Elphaba could say was a simple "I'm sorry." Glinda was so moved by the pure and raw emotion that came from the green girl that she was rendered speechless. All she could do was mumble "Elphie" over and over again. Tears started to flow from both women and it was this that broke the spell over Glinda.

"Elphie! You're crying stop you'll hurt yourself!" Glinda spoke, quickly moving to dry the salty liquid.

"Don't worry my pretty water doesn't harm me. That was but a rumor spread at Shiz. One which I felt was not worth correcting." replied Elphaba.

Elphaba went on, "Forgive me please. Glinda I beg you I could not let them harm you as they wanted to do with me. If they had known you and I were friends the witch hunters would of killed you as well."

"Shhhhh" hushed Glinda, "there will be time for that later but yes Elphaba my sweet I do forgive you and know I never once blamed you I blamed myself."

With that Elphaba stood and the two women hugged. It was the first time in over six months the two had felt each others touch. They both hoped it would be the first of many.

"I guess Elphie we both have a lot of explaining to do" Glinda chuckled.

"Yes I think we do" replied Elphaba.

It was at this point that Fiyero came up and requested they move inside so as not to arouse any more suspicion than what may have been seen. He had spied no one while the two had their reunion but one could never be too sure.

"Let's get inside where it's safe and ill get some food together for us. I'm sure the both of you are starving." He quipped.

They all walked towards the house Fiyero leading and the two women slightly behind. As they walked Glinda instinctively reached for Elphaba's hand and when she felt the touch Elphaba intertwined her fingers with the blonde's. She looked at Glinda and whispered "Pink really does go good with Green after all.

Outwardly there wasn't much of a reaction on Glinda's face to the comment but inside she couldn't have smiled wider. Even as her world fell apart she got the very thing she always wanted. Her Elphie back.

The trio entered the house and immediately started making it look like no one was there. As quietly and as quickly as they could the three set about covering windows and securing the doors. Not much was spoken during this time as their self preservation instincts set in. When the job was done Fiyero knew the women needed to be alone.

"Why don't you two go talk in the bedroom while I make something for the two of you," he offered.

"Oh thank you Scarecrow" said Glinda

"Call me Fiyero Miss Upland" he replied. "Titles are so formal. They can get bothersome"

"Fiyero? But he's dead!" Glinda looked at Elphaba and she slowly nodded and affirmed that yes The Scarecrow, Dorothy's Scarecrow was truly Fiyero her former fiancé.

"When the Gale Force took him I used the Grimmerie to try and save him. I guess it worked, " quipped Elphaba.

With that Glinda rushed to the straw man and flung her arms around him.

"Oh Fiyero I'm so glad you're alive too! Even in this dark hour there is still goodness in this world!"

"As I said Glinda all your questions would be answered in time. Now you and Fae go talk I know you both need it," Fiyero commanded.

Elphaba showed Glinda to the bedroom. It was small just big enough for two but a very secure room; it had no windows and only one way in or out. Just perfect for the two women to talk and have total privacy. It had one large bed, a small desk and a small closet along with a few candles here and there for light. Elphaba lit them with some matches and then hung her cloak in the closet. She offered to take Glinda's but the blond woman replied, "no" and that "she would hang it up in due time". Elphaba gave her a quizzical look but didn't continue the line of questioning. She then went and sat on the bed and Glinda followed.

"Glinda I'm so sorry that I've put you though so much pain!" Elphaba started. "I just truly couldn't bear the thought of you being attacked because you spoke for me. I knew if you even had an inkling that I may be alive you would of done anything to find me and that could of cost you everything, thus I faked my death with Fiyero's help."

Glinda reached out and took Elphaba's hands in her own.

"I know Elphie. I understand it all and after reading your letter I know that as much pain as I was in you were in even more. This has been the worst six months of either of our lives, but please tell me one thing, how did you come to know what was to befall the Emerald City and me?" Glinda asked.

" I had a vision of Morrible about to kill you and I couldn't let that happen so we came out of hiding to save you." She replied. "Now its your turn to answer a question for me my sweet. How did Yero get you out? I saw the lighting hit. No one could of survived that"

"Oh Elphie it was horrible. I passed out from your letter as I was shocked that you could still be alive. I didn't come to until the lightning strike. Thankfully by that point Fiyero had pulled me into a secret passageway and had given me these." It was at this point that Glinda opened her cloak revealing both the black hat and the Grimmerie.

"My hat! The Grimmerie!" Exclaimed Elphaba "Oh Glinda thank you!"

"How could I not bring the hat back to you it really does look sharp on you!" giggled Glinda.

Elphaba took Glinda's Cloak and hung it next to hers in the closet. She then replied "please continue Glinda how did you come to be here?"

Glinda started to tell the rest of the story but her voice started to waver and tears began to form. Elphaba rushed to her side and pulled her close.

Glinda continued, "We were descending through the passage when we came to the kitchens area. There was rubble everywhere; walls blown out, windows smashed and the cries of the dying and injured were horrible. I wanted to stay and help but Fiyero told me that if I were to live I would have to go. It was then that we found Lorilie my stand-in. she was a look alike that I would have do general appearances when I wasn't feeling well. She had been killed by falling debris. Fiyero picked her up and took her back to my room. He said that he was going to try and fool Morrible into thinking I was killed. He said he knew a bit about fooling people. Now I see why." At this she broke down and couldn't speak for a few minutes. In near silence they held each other nether wanting to let go. Finally Glinda spoke again.

"When he came back we could here people on the other side of the kitchen door. They were talking about killing me and how grateful Madame Morrible would be to them if they did. I felt so bad for using Lorilie that way but her death would help me to live and for that I can never repay her enough."

That simple phrase started Elphaba crying again. Glinda forgetting that the water didn't hurt quickly tried to wipe away the tears fearing they would burn her beautiful green goddess. Elphaba gave one of her signature laughs "don't worry my sweet remember it doesn't burn."

"That will take some time to get used to as will all of this," replied Glinda.

Glinda went on to finish her tale. "We crept down the rest of the passages and came out a side entrance to the palace near the carriage stalls. Fiyero got us two cloaks and in the chaos of the attacks we snuck away to the west. It took us a good three or four full tik toks (full tik tok one hour) to get this far out of the city. Most of the time I wore the hat to hide my hair and I had enough dust and dirt on my face that no one noticed who I was. We got here and you know the rest."

Elphaba smiled and just stared at the beautiful sight before her. Framed by the glow of the candles was the only thing that mattered to her in this world. Glinda Upland. She drew close to Glinda and held her. Elphaba whispered "I Love You"

Glinda replied. "I Love You too, more than you could ever know Elphaba Thropp."

Elphaba pulled back a bit when she heard the use of her full name. She hadn't heard it said that lovingly in ages and she was overcome. She knew what she had to do. She pulled to within a breath of Glinda's lips and stared into the eyes of the woman she loved. Glinda nodded ever so slightly and finally almost imperceptibly their lips began to touch and their eyes began to close until they kissed. The most loving and meaningful kiss of either of their lives. What started as slight became deeper and deeper until they were exploring each others mouths expressing love in a way only those that deeply in love could understand. When they finally broke their loving embrace Elphaba was the first to speak.

"Glinda if you would like lets go see what Fiyero has cooked up for us and you can freshen up a bit in the bathroom as well. After that we'll plan where to go next because honestly we can't stay here but for tonight."

Glinda replied, "Oh Elphie even one minute with you is more than I had hoped but yes that sounds like a great plan to me."

The ladies got up and exited the room, holding hands, and knowing that no matter what lay before them nothing could stop them. They were in a word unlimited.

Stay tuned everyone chapter 4 is just around the corner!


	4. Plans and Proclimations

Authors Note: this is sort of a half chapter. When you finish you can see why I ended where I did. If I continued id have a huge chapter and it would probably take another week or more to get it done. This way I can have two smaller more complete and thought out chapter Thanks again for the reviews especially the one from "Love That Wicked" it was their story "Morrible Rising" that got me hooked on Wicked Fan Fiction. Now on with the show………

Morrible was just entering the palace grounds. She could hear the cries of the injured Ozian's and it made her chuckle. She had no mercy for them for she felt they had thrown her out like yesterdays trash for that blond bimbo Glinda. Now those that survived would feel the wrath of Madame Morrible. They would pay handsomely for their choice and it would be her joy to wield their punishment. Torpor stored down the main stairs towards her, she could see by the look on his face that he had good news for her.

"Madame we found her!" he called, bowing his head in respect towards his new found leader.

"It's Emperor Morrible now, Torpor," was her chilling reply.

"Apologies my Emperor I was not aware of the title change. We have found her body! Glinda the Good is dead!" he gleefully spoke. The tone of his voice was disturbing even to Morrible.

"Show Me", she hissed.

The two ascended through the remains of the palace, in different rooms, survivors were being held prisoner. Morrible had plans for them as slaves, either in the palace or in the mines throughout OZ. They might have a chance if they swore their loyalty to Morrible but many would parish in the mines in Quadling country and elsewhere. The pair reached the top floor and Morrible was able to see first hand how destructive her attack actually was. A sickening smile appeared on her face.

"I do good work" she hissed under her breath.

Torpor took her over to a damaged area near the balcony and showed her the body that was under the rubble. Everything about it mad her believe that it truly was "Glinda the Good".

"It looks like her, but tell me Torpor, why is she not burned like the rest of the room?" Morrible asked.

"We don't know why, my men and I found her under this debris so perhaps she was killed when the wall fell and protected from the flames by the stone?" he replied.

"You've found no sign of subterfuge? No hidden door or passage?" Morrible asked.

"No Emperor" was the reply.

"Very well good work then Torpor you will be made regent of Gillikin for this. I want a proclamation to go out throughout the city that all able bodied people should gather in the main square at 12 clock tik's sharp. It's time the people know who their Emperor is and my plan to control all of OZ!" proclaimed Morrible.

With that Morrible let out a cackle that reverberated throughout the palace. It was a sound of pure evil. The wind captured it and spread it to all parts of the city and those that were able to hear it shuddered for they knew that the glory days of the Emerald City were truly over. It carried even as far as the home that Glinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero were hiding in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the bedroom Glinda went to the bathroom to "freshen up". She would have a small surprise waiting for her in there. Elphaba and Fiyero were able to get a new outfit for her. Nothing special but something that would be easy to travel in and help her to blend in with the other people they might encounter. Elphaba went over to the kitchen area where Fiyero was putting together a simple meal of eggs and veggies, and some wine from a bottle he found in the cellar of the house. She came up behind him and hugged him tightly.

"Yero, she sighed, thank you for all you've done for me. Words can't express the feelings I have for that girl and you've saved her from certain death."

He turned around in her arms and looked into Elphaba's eyes. He could see the joy behind them and at the same time the pain of what had to befall OZ for her to feel the love she now felt. Fiyero smiled and spoke.

"Fae it's the very least I could do. For all you've done for me I only wish I could of saved a few more people. So there is no need to thank me. Now after we eat and Glinda cleans up we need to plan where to go. We could go back to the Vinkus, Kiama Ko is still there and no one would look for us there. Another option is to head out beyond the land of OZ maybe even towards Xanadu?"

Elphaba replied," Xanadu? But that's a place nobody dared to go. We're not even sure its real!" "Kiamo Ko might work for a bit, perhaps we can hide out there for a while but no matter what we need to get away from the Emerald City and plan what to do next. Let's see what Glinda has to say and between the three of us we can make a decision.

It was about this time that the first sound of horse hooves could be heard coming up the street along with the voice of its rider.

"All citizens of OZ you are required to attend the proclamation of your ruler Emperor Morrible at high tick tok tomorrow in the Ozma Square. It is then that your Leader shall impart upon you the knowledge you so desire of what happened to Glinda and why she has been gracious to let Emperor Morrible attain the title of Leader and Emperor of all of OZ. Attendance at this great event is required of all able bodied persons. If found not in attendance justice shall be swift."

The rider's voice carried up and down the deserted street. Glinda came out of the bathroom about this time and looked at Elphaba with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I didn't make her anything, let alone Emperor! I won't let this stand I'm going to the square tomorrow to stop her!" seethed Glinda.

"You won't do anything of the sort my sweet. If you do they will surely kill you on the spot, you'll stay here with Fiyero while I go and see what this is all about" Replied Elphaba.

"Quiet both of you!" We don't want him to hear us now do we." Shushed Fiyero.

The rider moved on down the street unaware of what was transpiring behind the walls of the unassuming house halfway down the block. The only thing he had on his mind was to get back to the palace compound for dinner and a night of drinking. He had been in Southstairs for so long that he couldn't remember what the night sky looked like nor the taste of a good pint of ale. As the rider moved on the conversation from earlier restarted in the house.

Elphaba spoke, "Glinda, Fiyero and I were discussing where to go from here. We were thinking Kiamo Ko for now, or leave OZ altogether and go perhaps even as far as Xanadu, before we decided though, we wanted your input."

"Xanadu? The place nobody dared to go? Isn't that a bit far?" I mean Kiamo Ko I can understand Elphie, but Xanadu? Oh and thank you for the present! Replied Glinda

"You're welcome my sweet. I was glad we were able to get something in your size." Glinda had been given a simple light blue dress. Yet to her it was as wonderful as her royal attire. Her Elphie had picked it out and that's all that mattered.

Fiyero interjected with a thought, "Ladies here is an idea, tomorrow before dawn Elphaba will go and hide near the square to see what this proclamation is all about. Glinda and I will remain here. The two of us are too conspicuous and no one will expect to see the "Wicked Witch". Also Elphaba can fly and be back here within a very short time after dark. When she comes back with the information we can make a better decision on where to go. I guess you'll need this." Fiyero handed Elphaba the broom which he had picked up from the corner of the kitchen. When she touched it, it immediately started to hover in mid air as if it had never left her side.

"My broom! Thank you Fiyero!" exclaimed Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie I don't want you getting in harms way. I just got you back I don't want to lose you." Said Glinda in a worried tone.

"Not to worry my sweet I'll be in the shadows the whole time and as soon as it's dark I will return." Soothed Elphaba.

It was about that time that the smell of cooking eggs reached the three. "Dinners ready! Called out Fiyero and the three sat and ate around the small table in the kitchen.

The clouds had started to clear over the skies of the Emerald City and it could be seen that dusk was swiftly coming on. Glinda grew increasingly tired and decided it was time to go to bed. She wanted to be up when Elphaba left, to see her love off on her mission, and because she wanted to spend as many moments as she could with her.

"Elphie I'm so very tired I think its time I went to bed. Will you join me? Asked Glinda.

"Yes my love ill be there in a clock tik. Let me just finish up with Fiyero here. She replied.

Glinda went into the bedroom as Elphaba turned to talk to Fiyero.

"Fiyero if anything happens to me tomorrow…. Elphaba started to say but was cut off by a gloved hand full of straw.

"Don't even think it young lady you're coming back to that girl of yours and to me. You go, you hide and you hear, and as soon as that's done you get yourself back to this place so we can get out of here." "I'll work on transportation and you work on that little lady of yours. She needs you now and even more so after tomorrow. I have a feeling that Morrible is going to announce her dead and I don't think she'll take it as well as you did."

"Fiyero I didn't ttake it all that well if you remember." Replied Elphaba

"I know that's why you need to get back here as soon as you possibly can. Now get in that bedroom and spend some time with Glinda. I'll keep watch tonight and make sure you're up before dawn." "Good night Miss Thropp, and GOOD NIGHT GLINDA!" called Fiyero.

A muffled reply of "Good Night" came from behind the closed door. Elphaba hugged Fiyero again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good Night Mr. Tiggular." And with that she went to the bedroom. Elphaba knocked on the door. "May I come in Glinda?"

"Sure" came the reply. Elphaba opened the door to see Glinda sitting on the bed her eyes shut and a smile on her face.

"Oh Elphie even in my wildest dreams I never thought this day would come. Even when the entire world around us is falling apart I have you the most wonderful thing in my life back. The blond exclaimed as Elphaba entered the room.

Elphaba blew out a few of the candles and started rummaging though her bag in the closet. She pulled out two night gowns one for her, and one for Glinda. Though overly large it would have to do.

"I'm sorry my sweet I've only got one size fits Elphaba night gowns." She chuckled.

Glinda came over and wrapped her arms around the green girl's waist. "It's ok Elphie I don't mind one bit. Do you really have to go tomorrow to listen to that horrible woman speak? I'm so afraid you won't come back to me." Tears started to form in her eyes as Glinda said this.

"Hush my love I must go if we don't hear her talk we don't know what we're up against. You never know we may be able to stop Morrible. I have a feeling that the Emerald City is not the final goal of her conquest. I think she means to take over all of the land of OZ. Then no one will be safe. I promise you though Miss Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. I will be back as soon as night falls tomorrow and from there we can figure out what to do next. Right now though we both need to get some rest it's going to be a long day for the both of us." With that said Elphaba kissed Glinda on the forehead. The feeling of her lips sent shivers though Glinda and made her pull Elphaba even tighter into her embrace.

Both women changed into the night gowns. The both took glances at the other as they did this. It was not the first time either of them had seen each other naked while changing but it was the first time that both knew how much the other loved them. The feelings that were beginning to stir inside of them began to bubble to the surface. Glinda began to feel warm all over and knew she just had to have the emerald girl in her arms and on her lips and feel her all over. She quickly stepped over to Elphaba and pressed her lips onto the green girls. The kissing grew more and more intense as they tumbled onto the bed. They explored each others bodies as their passions grew and grew. Until finally both women were spent of their energies after showing each other how much they truly were in love.

As they lay there after their fit of passion Glinda looked into Elphaba's eyes and said "Thank you soo much Elphie. For everything I love you more than life itself and you have truly changed me. I am yours and you are mine and nothing and no one in this world can stop us. We are as you once said to me unlimited."

Elphaba shifted on the bed so that she lay with Glinda's back against her chest. She held the little blond close and whispered. "I love you too my sweet. You are right we are unlimited and somehow, someway we're going to make Morrible pay for what she's done. Now sleep we both need our strength tomorrow. And with that they both drifted off to sleep. Each to dream of each other and of the life they may have together one day.


End file.
